The present invention relates to a removable necktie restraining device for retaining a necktie or other neck apparel item in a substantially centered, straight-down position. While the present invention will be shown and described herein primarily by way of reference to long, straight ties of a type worn with a folded down shirt collar, e.g., four-in-hand ties, it will be recognized that the present invention may also be used in conjunction with scarves or other articles of neck apparel.